Snake Eyes
by Eameralda21
Summary: The monks meet a new master named Snake eyes, to their surprise she is a woman. she knew Dashi and was intrusted by him a shen gong wu, sudenlly the worlds in danger and the heylins and xiaolins team up to save it with master snake eyes. who is she and how's she come to be the way she is? she teaches chase a few thing that make him question his existence and decisions


Chapter one

To live forever and be young, to have extraordinary power beyond any mortal. To be the greatest warrior. What must one do to achieve these things, things every man has wanted throughout time? Their humanity? Love? To be forever alone, a monster to all? Few have lived for centuries and obtained this gift. Each with a different story some paid a price more than others each for a different reason…..

The monks were training in the court yard when dojo slithered in. "Hey boys and girls we got a new Shen gong Wu. It's called the resurrection stone; whoever wields this stone can heal any wound no matter how old or disfigured it is". The stick figure was laying down holding a stone; he then glowed and stood up indicating he had healed. "Ahh that Shen gong Wu is well guarded". Master Fung said walking out. "Oh yeah I remember, Dashi gave it to old snake eyes to guard for as long as the old master could".

"Dashi, uh last I checked that was 1500 years ago. The old guys probably dead by now". Raimundo said sarcastically. He was now the new leader and even though everyone accepted it, they grew tired of his sarcasm and gloating sometimes. "Perhaps you should all pay master snake eyes a visit, tell them that you are master Fungs students. Dojo you remember the way" master Fung said.

"sure do old Fungo". He then grew large and the monks climbed aboard, Kimiko had already changed into a new outfit. "be warned young monks be respectful, snake eyes dos not take kindly to disrespect. Dojo will remember the master". Then they took off into the skies toward master snake eyes temple.

Chase Young was in his palace meditating, when he heard a shriek from Wuya. "A new Shen gong wu has revealed itself. The resurrection stone". When chase heard this he broke out of his trance. "I heard of this wu, it's most valuable. I heard that Dashi left it in the hand of the ninjitus master snake eyes". He said walking up to Wuya.

"Then we'll steal it from old snaky".

"We can't let it fall into the monks hands, lets meet this great master". In a flash they teleported to the shengong wu.

Dojo had flown across china to the mountains way up hi, it was snowy up there. They had reached a temple, why anyone would build a temple here was beyond them. He landed in the court yard. "Well looks like good old snakes was finally able to make a dojo after all" dojo said returning to his original size and slithering in. "So who is this master snake eyes"? Asked Raimundo, as him and the other monks entered the dojo entrance. "Master snake eyes is one of the most accomplished masters of ninjitsu. Dashi and snake eyes go way back Dashi trusted old snake eyes with the wu because he knew snakes would keep it safe and wouldn't abuse its power". They stopped at the entrance to see a man meditating. He was wearing a kimono that was red and yellow, he had no hair and a small black beard. "oh master snakes eyes, we are the Xiaolin monks of the Xiaolin temple. Master fungs students we wish to speak to you about the Shen gong wu you kept safe for Dashi all these years". Omi said the man opened his eyes.

"You say you are the Xiaolin monks of the temple" he said in a deep voice with a thick Asian accent. The monks nodded. "Yeah and I'm dojo". The man inspected them and stood; he bowed and left the room. "What's up with snake eyes"? Raimundo asked

"Snake eyes? That wasn't snake eyes, snakes always make sure a man's here to great anyone who comes".

"That your right dojo" a voice said, the monks turned to a woman.

"Hello young monks I am master snake eyes". Omi was shocked never had he imagined that a woman would be a world known master. She had brown hair that was straight; she had fair skin and big brown eyes with a beauty mark on her left cheek. They didn't look like a snake, so why was she called snake eyes? She looked Hispanic or Indian, and then knew she wasn't Asian. Then again nether was clay or Raimundo. "Dojo" she said with arms wide open, he slithered up her body and around her neck. "Great to see you old friend. Tell me how is Byung lee"?

"Master fung doing all right, he sent his students to show you how well he's trained them".

"I can see that. Master Fung has trained them well. Come I'm sure you're all hungry".

Snake eyes walked into the temple and the monks followed, dojo was around snake eyes shoulder. "You are the great master snake eyes, but you're a girl" omi said. He still couldn't believe a woman could be a master. "What that supposed to mean"? Kimiko said omi just laughed nervously.

"Being a man or woman doesn't make you better in combat, its how you train and how skilled you are. That's why I'm the best. If you think being a girl or boy matters young monk then you'll surly find yourself in trouble. Just like Dashi, remember". She looked to dojo who just nodded. Kimiko smiled and omi just pouted.

They entered the dining hall; her temple was large and beautiful. Full or Chinese art, sculptures. A few people were all walking around doing their own business; the monks paid no mind to them. The master sat them down; food was already on the table. All kinds each of their favorites, they all dug in while snake eyes and dojo caught up. "Master snake eyes how is it that you are still alive after all these years" asked omi with a mouth full of egg rolls.

"Does it matter beside master monk guans still alive". Then she went back to talking to dojo, when they heard shouting outside. Snake eyes and the monks rushed out to find Chase Young and Wuya. "Who are you and what bring you to my temple"?

"So you're the great master snake eyes, have to say I would have thought you'd have snake eyes" Wuya said.

"Chase Young, Wuya if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get" Raimundo said and the monks stood in battle position. Snake eyes waved her hand telling them to stop. "This is my home, ill handle this. Hans". She shouted then a man covered a military uniform, and a gas mask jumped out a window and landed in front of her you couldn't see his face. "Hans we have unwanted company" he looked to the master then Chase and Wuya. Suddenly two swords unsheathe themselves form his sleeves and they ran toward Chase and Wuya. Snake eyes took on Chase while Hans fought Wuya.

"So you're the great master snake eyes I've heard about. I must say I didn't expect you to be a woman". Snake eyes ignored Chase's comments; she knew he was trying to get inside her head. Chase young was the fool though he let his guard down and Snake eyes managed to flip him over just as Hans flipped Wuya over. The two crashed into each other, Hans and Snake eyes stood side by side. They looked to each other then kicked the two of the off the cliff. "That should teach them to come back, right Hans". The man just nodded and the two walked back into the temple, the monks were dumb founded. They stood there jaw dropped. "Now you guys know why Dashi chose snake eyes to guard this wu". Dojo said laughing.


End file.
